


The queen of cereal (Chriseva)

by chrisevafeels



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: CHRIS SCHISTAD - Freeform, Chriseva, F/M, Mohnstad, SKAM, eva kviig mohn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisevafeels/pseuds/chrisevafeels





	The queen of cereal (Chriseva)

The bed has suddenly turned too cold for Chris’ liking. He rolls around, trying to find the more than familiar body that is usually sleeping next to him. He wants to feel her warmth, and to cuddle her up a little bit before she actually wakes up and frees herself from his tight embrace. But he doesn’t find what he is looking for.  
That is weird, she never wakes up before him. He slowly opens his eyes, trying to filter somehow the bright light that is already coming through the window.  
He tries to recall what day it actually is. Maybe she has work to do. With a quick look at his phone he sees that is Saturday, and she is free on Saturdays, just as he is. It has always been their special day, even if they are tired, they always have that day all for themselves, no one else. Even if they just watch movies with a huge pile of take out food in front of them, it is still their day. And he knows the routine too well, at least good enough to know that his favourite girl never gets out of bed early on Saturdays. They can spend hours and hours in bed, kissing, having sex, goofing around. Mornings are her favourite, and so are his.  
-Eva?   
He calls for her when he finally gets up.  
She doesn’t respond immediately, but he can clearly hear her now, and her singing is coming from the kitchen.  
She is mixing something in a bowl, while singing some song and while wearing his shirt. He sure is a hell of a lucky dude.  
He decides to not interrupt her, the best thing he can do is to relax and enjoy the show in front of him.  
When she finally turns around to face him, she is not even shocked. She totally noticed him before, but decided to keep teasing him.  
-Aren’t you going to clap for me?  
She raises a brow at him.  
-I would, but you were a bit out of tune.  
-Oh, c’mon! It’s Heartbreaker by Mariah Carey, you know it’s challenging!  
He laughs and she gets closer to him, wrapping her arms around his torso.  
-You know I love your voice.  
He kisses her forehead.  
-Good morning.  
She pecks his lips.  
-Did you sleep well?  
-I did, but I missed you back there. What are you doing up?. It’s so early.  
-Well, I was thinking, and I realised that I have never made breakfast for you. And I wanted to impress you.  
She hands him a bowl of cereal with a proud expression.  
-We both know, that you have proclaimed yourself “the king of pancakes” way too many times.  
-You know it’s true though!  
-It’s now time you met the queen of cereal!  
Eva does a dramatic spin while saying that, almost falling while attempting it. But he is obviously there, ready to catch her, and even more ready to get a kiss (or more than one) out of the situation.  
The kiss starts turning more and more heated and without even thinking he is trying to get her back at the bedroom. Even though the cereal looks great, he is sure it will still be great once they are done.  
But Eva stops him. She is blushing, and she is clearly trying to contain herself from jumping into his arms, but she pushes him gently.  
-You are not going to reject my amazing breakfast, right?  
She is trying not to laugh, and he can see that. But she is also determined in some type of way he hasn’t figured out yet.  
-Well, you know I had in mind another type of breakfast….  
She rolls her eyes at him, but she knows that he is just messing with her.  
-I feel so offended right now.  
Eva is sitting now on his lap, and she knows exactly what she is doing with him.   
Chris steals another kiss before finally giving up.  
-You are right. I need to make my judgment. I can’t let you go around calling yourself “the queen of cereal” without trying them myself.  
He takes the first bite and her eyes are on him. She still has that look on her face that he can’t quite pinpoint. It’s not necessarily bad, but it’s something he hasn’t seen before in her.  
-Well, I just have one thing to say.  
In true Chris’ fashion, he does a dramatic pause.  
\- God save the queen!  
And that makes her laugh, bright and loud, just as he loves.   
-I told you! You were going to be amazed by my skills, but you have to finish them all.  
-Like you had to told me.  
He says with a mouth full.  
They keep eating and Eva seems to be really focused on him, but he would be lying if he said he isn’t enjoying it.  
Suddenly something that is way too hard to be a cereal collides with his tooth and of course, his first impulse is to spit it out.  
-What the fuck! What is in this cereal?  
Eva’s face is now completely pale. She jumps out of her sit and gets to where he is , inspecting his face, making sure that “killer cereal” hasn’t done any serious damage.   
-Did you hurt your teeth? Are you okay?  
-Yes, Eva, I’m okay. There was something weird in the cereal, I almost swallowed it. Where the hell did we buy those?. I swear, if I had broken my tooth I would be suing them….  
-I’m so sorry!  
The girl is completely red now, trying to find the right words to express herself. Chris feels bad, he is clearly overreacting and that it’s making her feel guilty.  
-It’s not your fault, baby. Don’t worry. Hey, I’m okay. Not even cereal can end me.  
He smiles, as he tries to calm her, but there is something odd about the whole situation, she is way too stressed out for just a little incident.  
-No, Chris, it is my fault. I…. I was just trying to be romantic, I swear. God! I knew it was going to be a bad idea…  
And suddenly, he realizes. There is a ring on the floor, a ring that he just spit, that he has almost swallowed.  
Now is his turn to go completely pale.  
-Eva, is this?... are you like….messing with me right now?  
Just like that tables have totally turned. Now she is the one laughing, probably at his ghostly face and he is the one almost having a panic atack.  
-Well, this is definitely not going as I planed, but whatever. I tried my best.  
She picks up the ring from the floor. And she takes a deep breath. She is almost totally calm again, but even while in shock, Chris can notice the slight shakiness in her hands.  
-You know I’m not the best with words, that has always been more your thing. But I do love you Chris, I love you so much and I hope you know that.   
-It’s been almost seven years since we decided to made our thing official. And since these years had been so great, the best, at least for me, and I hope you feel the same, I though we could make things extra great and make our thing super-official. What do you say?  
She is know handing him the ring. It’s a silver ring, it’s a beautifull ring. She wants them to get married. And when Chris is finally able to react he can’t take the smile away from his face.  
He lets her slide the ring into his finger. And when she is done she looks at him with expectant eyes. As if he could give her another answer other than yes.  
He cups her face with his hand and and pulls her close to him.   
They are face to face. He is resting his forehead in hers, looking deep into her eyes. If there is some kind of sing that she is doubting or regreting what she just said, he needs to know now. But he can’t find any. Just those green eyes he fell in love with when he was just a teenager staring back at him, filled with determination, with love, with promises for the future.   
He wants to say so many things, but for the first time in his life he is lost for words.   
-Eva….I love you so much.  
Her hands are caresing his face and her eyes light up when she smiles.  
She gently rubs his lower lip and before he can even kiss her fingertips she bites it.  
-Is that a yes?  
And there she is, his little tease, with that half smile that drove him crazy.   
But he could be a tease too, after all, he learned from the best.   
-I don’t know, but I’m sure we’ll figure that out.  
He says that with sparkly eyes and Eva doesn’t need to hear more before finally jumping into his arms.  
They love each other, and they are more than happy to spend the hole day figuring it out.


End file.
